Wikia Clue Chapter 4: I know a Secret
Alica-Scarlet Jessica-Peacock Ace-White Yosh-Green Jon-Plum Aron-Mustard Emily lead everyone into a different room with couches. "Everyone sit down." They did. "I'm sure you're wondering why you've all been invited here tonight." Everyone nodded. "Well it's because I know a secret. About every single one of you. But I also have a secret. I've been blackmailing all six of you for the past months so you can keep those secrets hidden" "That was you!" Said Mustard in disgust. "Indeed it was." "Oh you!" Scarlet got up getting angry. Peacock grabbed her arm. It was like a thousand bolts of electricity ran through Scarlet. Peacock's warm fingers carassed her arm. Scarlet sat down. "But there is no reason to be angry at me" said Emily. "Fishy here knows all your secrets also." Fishy looks shocked. Emily dumped out a bag of weapons on the table. A candlestick. A rope. A lead pipe. A gun. A dagger. A wrench. "What would we need these for?" asked Plum. "Fishy knows your secrets. I can trust you I will not set them free....Because now you know mine, and you can use it against me. But there is no telling what she can do. Kill her." "WHAT!" Exclaimed Fishy. She tried to leave, but the door was locked. "Kill her when I turn off the light, or all your secrets will be exposed." The lights went off. All went dark. Nobody could see a thing. "Ow" "Ew i just stepped on something!" "That was my face!!!" "Sorry." "Scarlet I love you." "What?" "Nothing" *gunshot* "OMGZ WE'RE GONNA DI" "TURN ON THE LIGHTS" When they turned on the lights there was someone dead on the ground. But it wasn't Fishy. It was Emily. ---- Everyone gasped. Plum went up to her to check her pulse. "She's dead!" he exclaimed. "Who had the gun! Who killed her!" The gun lay on the ground near Emily. "But there's no gunshot wound." "Then how did she die?" "I need a drink" said Peacock. She took a sip of Emily's drink. "Maybe she was poisoned!" said Green. Peacock realizes she was drinking Emily's possibly poisoned drink. "I think I'm going to puke!" she said and ran to the bathroom. "AHHHHH!" A scream from down the hall. The maids! ---- The three maids were freaking out in the library. "What is going on here?" Asked White. "WE WERE LISTENING IN ON YOUR CONVERSATION" said 808 "AND WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE :((((((" said Laters "Yuh" said Candy "the murderer must be one of you!" *all the maids hide* "Oh come out!" Said Fishy "this is not a way to handle things. Let's just all go back to the living room. There is safety in numbers." "Rlly" Said Laters. Fishy, White, Green, Mustard, and Scarlet all nodded. The maids nodded and followed them back to the room. But when they got there...Emily's body was gone. ---- "What?" "Did someone move it?" "It must have been Peacock! She was 'at the bathroom'" Peacock arrived behind them. "well I don't think-" she started "Hey, did you move the body?" "no." *Peacock faints* "A dead body just doesn't get up and move" said mustard "Unless they weren't dead" said Scarlet "No! I am sure she was dead!" said Plum. "I need to get my coat. I am leaving." Said White. "This is too weird." Nobody stopped her. But she stopped herself. Because as she opened the coat closet, the bloody body of Emily fell upon her. Category:Lesbian love Category:Alica is going to kill me Category:Jess and ace are gonna kill me this time Category:eh ace not so much Category:Emily already died anyway